ROTBTD: The Magic of Four
by The Alliance's Loyal Thief
Summary: ROTBTD: Hogwarts AU. Year 1! Rapunzel, Hiccup, Jack, and Merida are starting their first year at Hogwarts, but things go desperately wrong when an enemy returns. They have to survive their first year at Hogwarts, and at the same time figure out their feelings for each other. (Couldn't come up with a good name. Jackunzel and Mericcup! T for language and violence).
1. 1: Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Attention! Don't favorite/follow this story unless you _really _mean it. Seriously, I've seen people do that a bunch of times to other authors and I hate it. If you follow/favorite my stories because you think it'll make me happy, you couldn't be more wrong. I don't like it when my work is followed/favorited because the author does it to every single story they see. It pisses me off. And on that happy note, onto the story we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from this story, except for maybe a few characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters **

Merida sighed. She lazily played with her spoon as her mother checked over the list for the hundredth time. Merida groaned, rested her chin in her hands and yawned. Her bag of school supplies sat next to her chair.

"We've gone over the list a thousand times, mum. We're not going to miss anything at Diagon Alley." She waved Elinor's worries away. "Besides, you know your way around there, right?"

"Of course I know my way around it, but I can't say I'm not worried." Elinor sighed and sat down in her chair. There was the sound of glass breaking from upstairs. Muffled sounds of running feet followed the sound.

_"BOYS!" _Fergus shouted. Elinor moaned and rubbed her temples.

"On all of the days, the boys choose _today _to mess around?" She sighed. Harris, Hubert, and Hammish all ran down the stairs with anxious grins on their faces and took their spots at the table. Fergus came down a short while later carrying a bag. He was still in his PJ's. He tossed the bag in the garbage and sat down to eat. Compared to everyone else's plate, Fergus had much more food.

"What did they break this time?" Elinor asked.

"The blue vase your mother sent me," Fergus answered. "I guess I should thank the boys!" Merida and her brothers choked on their food and started to laugh. Fergus joined in, but Elinor frowned.

"That vase came from Italy, you know!" She scolded. "My mother went to great lengths to buy that. Cost her many Galleons, it did. Now it's broken and you're laughing about it!"

"Oh, it was only a wee joke!" Fergus insisted as he waved his fork. "Delicious food, by the way." He reached across the table for a piece of bacon.

"Fergus, do you remember what day it is?" Elinor patiently asked, her voice slowly rising. She examined her husband from head to toe with a frown.

"Oh, Merida's going to Hogwarts today!" Fergus grinned.

"That's right. And do you know when we're leaving?"

"Uhh..." Fergus opened his mouth to reply, but said nothing.

"We're leaving in an hour, dad." Merida reminded. She helped herself to more eggs.

"And you're not ready at all, Fergus!" Elinor exclaimed. Fergus looked down at his clothes, and quickly went to change. He knew better than to argue with Elinor, especially on an important day like this.

* * *

Rapunzel sat on her bed. She wanted to look at her room one more time before she would leave it behind for the year. She traced the carvings along her headboard and stood up. She patted Pascal in her coat pocket. Pascal squeaked and nudged her comfortably. Pascal wouldn't admit it to Rapunzel, but he was excited to finally leave home. He would have left, but he stayed here for Rapunzel, and now he was finally leaving...only to stay in another place for a year. But since Pascal would see magic for the first time, he didn't mind. He shot a toothy grin at Rapunzel. She smiled back.

"I'm going to miss this place, Pascal," Rapunzel admitted. She traced her fingers along the drawings on the wall. "But I bet Hogwarts will be _loads _of fun," she added cheerfully. Pascal nodded in agreement. Rapunzel grabbed her suit case and left the room. She greeted her mother with a smile as she skipped down the stairs. Gothel also wore a black coat with the same design as Rapunzel's. Gothel put more make up on than usual, but still looked beautiful none the less. She was examining her manicure for the hundredth time.

"Are you ready to go, Mother?" Rapunzel asked sweetly. Gothel stopped examining her nails, sighed, and nodded.

"Honestly, I wanted to send you to a better school than Hogwarts, but none of the other schools replied to our application." Gothel scoffed and crossed her arms. "It's even worse that the prices at Diagon Alley went up. All your school supplies cost a fortune!" She took out her compact mirror and, once again, examined her make up. She only half noticed that Rapunzel was still there. She pressed down on her wrinkles and scowled. Rapunzel found it strange how Gothel developed more wrinkles when she looked young and healthy yesterday.

"But didn't you go to Hogwarts, Mother? You even used to teach there!" Rapunzel exclaimed. She felt Pascal squirm in her pocket, so she patted him lightly. "I thought you liked it there." Gothel snapped the mirror shut abruptly. Rapunzel jumped in surprise, but quickly calmed down.

"I did for a while, but the school changed. It's nothing what it used to be like." She harrumphed. "Well, we mustn't be late for the train! Come along, now." Rapunzel picked up her suitcase and followed her mother. She shot one last look at her home, then got into the car an drove off.

* * *

"I remember when I went to Hogwarts!" Stoick boomed. People all around the train station were giving very funny looks at Stoick and Hiccup. "I was a Gryfindor! I used to sneak into the Forbidden Forest at night to wrestle trolls. I never was expelled, though. Hogwarts is where I met Gobber, and now look at us! Oh, you'll love Hogwarts. I bet you'll even like the trolls more!" He grinned and turned to Hiccup.

"Yeah. Trolls. Love it," Hiccup sarcastically said and gripped his suitcase and his bag of school supplies harder. Stoick's grin turned into a frown.

"You'll do fine there. Besides, we had a deal, remember? You go to Hogwarts, and you won't have to stay at your aunt's for the year." He reminded. Hiccup sighed and nodded. "Good. Now, let's find platform nine and three quarters." Stoick picked up Hiccup's suitcase and started off in the other direction. Hiccup followed his father. He dragged his feet behind as he walked, completely unenthusiastic about going to Hogwarts. The smell of smoke filled his nostrils. It made Hiccup long for home even more.

"Excuse me!" Hiccup turned around to find a girl with long blonde hair. It must have been almost ten feet. The first thing Hiccup thought was, _How does she manage to _brush _that? _"Do you know where platform nine and three quarters is? The train station remolded last year, and I can't find anything around here." A stern yet beautiful black haired woman stood next to Rapunzel. Hiccup guessed that she was the girl's mother.

"Yeah, it's this way. What's your name?"

"Rapunzel. What's yours?"

"Hiccup."

"Well, thank you for helping us, _Hiccup." _Gothel swatted him aside as if he was a spec of dirt. She grabbed Rapunzel's arm and dragged her away. Hiccup watched them with confusion.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted. Hiccup quickly ran back to his father. He didn't want to make another scene yet again.

* * *

Jack and his family stood in front of platform nine and three quarters. His mother kissed Jack goodbye and sent him off. A few moments later, Jack was standing in front of the train station. He packed his trunk with everyone else and went to find an apartment. He looked around for an empty one, but didn't get any luck. He stopped at one apartment and opened the door. Rapunzel and Hiccup were chatting inside, but stopped once they noticed Jack. Rapunzel smiled at Jack once he opened the door.

"Do you need a spot to sit?"

"Yeah," Jack answered. He sat down next to Hiccup, who looked quite uncomfortable with the amount of people in the room. "So, what's your name?" Jack leaned back and kicked his feet up on the seat.

"Hiccup," Hiccup replied. "Yours?"

"Jack."

"I'm Rapunzel!" Rapunzel smiled again. Another knock filled the room. A girl with wild red hair opened the door.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She had a Scottish accent.

"Go ahead." Jack put his feet back as Merida sat next to Rapunzel.

"I'm Merida."

"I'm Hiccup."

"I'm Rapunzel."

"Jack."

"What houses are you guys hoping to get sorted into?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"I'm hoping to get sorted into Gryfindor," Merida admitted. "All of my family's been Gryfindor. From what I've heard, it sounds really fun!"

"Are all Gryfindors red headed with unruly hair?" Jack smirked. Merida frowned and blushed with embarrassment.

"_You _try working with my hair!"

"At least you don't have Rapunzel's hair," Hiccup said. "No offense!" He quickly added. Merida seemed to finally realize that Rapunzel had ten feet of hair.

"Why do you have so much hair?!" She exclaimed. Rapunzel blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"My mother never let me cut it. She won't let anyone cut it at all. If she sees scissors in the same room as me, she goes completely bezerk." Rapunzel absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair. "But she never told me why. She used to teach at Hogwarts, actually."

"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "What did she teach?"

"Oh, she taught a variety of things." Rapunzel shrugged. "She used to teach Potions, but that wasn't her calling, I guess. She taught Herbology afterwards. She liked it a lot, but some golden flower did something to her, so stopped teaching Herbology. She finally started teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and loved it. She left when the school changed the rules about teaching it."

Jack whistled. "I bet the teachers're gonna love you!" Rapunzel blushed then shrugged. "But seriously, she stopped because of a flower? That's sad."

"My mom's friend used to teach there too, actually." Merida blew a strand of hair out of her face. "She taught Charms for fifteen years!"

"Fifteen years?" Hiccup exclaimed. Merida nodded.

"But she retired afterwards. I think she's in Hawaii, now that I think about it."

"Hawaii? That's too warm!" Jack exclaimed. Merida shot a glare at him. "Seriously, cold is much better than warmness." He manifested a snowball out of thin air, but then demanifested it. Everyone else gasped.

"How did you do that?" Hiccup asked.

"Someone taught it to me." Jack's tone made it clear the topic was closed. A shadow stopped at the door of the compartment. The glass was too foggy to see the figure clearly. The figure kept standing there after a minute. Hiccup shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Uhh..." Rapunzel glanced at everyone, then back to the figure. "Was anyone here expecting anyone else?"

"Nope." Merida stood up. "Hey! Do you need something?" She swung open the door, but the figure was gone. She let go of the door handle in surprise. "It's gone!" She announced.

"I think we can see that," Jack replied.

"What?" Hiccup ignored Jack and stood up to look. "He is!"

"How does someone vanish out of thin air?" Rapunzel asked.

"Maybe he had an invisibility cloak?" Jack suggested.

"They're rare, though." Hiccup pointed out. The train started forward with a jerk. Merida and Hiccup sat back down. The train slowly started to get faster. Eventually, the incident faded from everyone's mind, and would be kept away for a very long time. They chatted about how wonderful their year at Hogwarts would be

Oh, if they couldn't be more wrong.

A/N: Ta da! This is my first fanfiction story, so reviews are greatly appreciated! :D Anyways, this takes place during modern times, so Rapunzel and Merida aren't princesses and Hiccup isn't a viking and all of that other jolly stuff. Okay, so before we go I'm going to ask you guys a question each chapter and you'll have to answer it in the reviews! Okay, first question is...

**Which house from _Harry Potter _do you belong in/want to be in? **

Bye! C:


	2. 2: The Sorting Hat's New Song

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is some of my characters and the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Sorting Hat's Song**

The train ride was a long one. Halfway through their ride it started to rain hard. Palms pressed against the glass, Rapunzel watched the scene before her with wonder.

"What're you looking at, Rapunzel?" Merida asked. In the time they had been together, Merida and Rapunzel quickly became best friends. In fact, everyone seemed to get along fine (with the exception of Jack and Merida). She looked out the window with Rapunzel. "It's just some trees. It's really dark out, anyways, so you can't see anything exciting."

"I've never seen that kind of tree before." Rapunzel breathed. "It looks amazing, even in the dark!" Merida stared at her best friend with confusion.

"Those trees are common in the wizard world," Merida said. "Haven't you ever seen them before?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "I haven't traveled far from home before. Mother always wanted me close. I wonder if she misses me by now..." Her voice trailed off.

"Is the train station the farthest you've ever gone?" Merida asked. Rapunzel nodded. Merida's mouth gaped open. "Seriously?"

"What's serious?" Hiccup asked. He and Jack were comparing their Chocolate Frog cards with each other. There were cards all over the floor and on the seats. "Jack, don't steal my Merlin card!" Jack laughed and gave back the card.

"Rapunzel's never been this far from home before!" Merida exclaimed. Rapunzel blushed with embarrassment. "Don't worry, I understand how you feel. My mother is _so _over protective!" Merida moaned. "I mean, she's unreasonable!"

"Looks like you get it from her." Jack joked. Merida jumped up and growled at him.

"Be quite, Frosty!" She snapped.

"Hey, let's not fight here!" Rapunzel stood in between them. Merida sat down grudgingly. Rapunzel sighed in relief. "Go on, Merida."

"She doesn't even let me practice my archery," Merida complained. "_'No archery for you, young lady!'_ Or, _'Sit up straighter, Merida!'" _Merida mocked in a falsetto tone. Rapunzel giggled. "She won't even listen to my dad!" Merida exclaimed. "Then again, she kinda scares him..."

"What's you dad's name?"

"Fergus."

"Fergus? Never heard that name before." Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"In all fairness, you can't judge his name with a name like yours." Jack laughed. "Why'd your parents name you Hiccup, anyways? Strange name, even for a wizard."

"My mom and dad have some viking blood, so they still follow some of their traditions. Vikings believed certain names would frighten off trolls and monsters. You can see how well that worked, can't you?" Hiccup joked. "There's worst names out there, ya know. Would you like to be called Asgaut?"

"No, I like my name," Jack replied. They rode the train in silence again. A small squeak came from Rapunzel's pocket. "What was that?" Jack asked.

"That was Pascal." Rapunzel took out Pascal from her pocket. Pascal looked at everyone. In a blink of an eye, he caught a chocolate frog with his tongue, but the chocolate frog was too big and escaped. Everyone laughed. They played with Pascal for a long time until Pascal fell asleep and was put back in Rapunzel's pocket. It was raining so now hard Hiccup couldn't see anything out the window anymore. To pass the time again, everyone talked about what they would do once they were sorted into their houses.

"Hey, who's that guy on the card? I can only see a sliver of it." Merida pointed to a Chocolate Frog card. She picked it up. "It's Moon!" She exclaimed. "I forgot he was on the Chocolate Frog cards!"

"Um, who's he? Isn't Moon just...the moon?" Rapunzel asked. Everyone's mouth fell down to the floor. "Sorry?" Rapunzel squeaked. Jack shook his head.

"Moon is our headmaster of the school, Punz." Rapunzel smiled at Jack. She liked the nick name he had chosen for her. "He also happens to be the greatest wizard of all time, too." Jack nodded confidently. Their conversations switched from talking about their houses to talking about what great things Moon did. Merida looked out the window and saw a warm glow in the distance. She immediately knew they had reached their destination.

"We're here!" She cried with happiness. "We're really here!" The rain was down pouring outside.

"Oh, I love the rain!" Rapunzel chirped. All of the first year students got out of the train first.

"First year students, over here!" A man shouted. His left hand was replaced by a hook. He waved his hook in the air and held the glowing lantern with the other. He was short and a little on the fat side. He looked slightly intimidating, but the students followed him, anyways.

"Great, we have to walk in the rain." Hiccup said as he tried to pick up his suitcase. "Can't they create a weather barrier or something like that?" He grunted.

"That would probably take too much time with a large area like this," Merida argued. "Do you need help with your suitcase, Hiccup?"

"Me? Oh, no. I'm as strong as an ox." Hiccup flexed. "See?" Merida laughed and helped Hiccup with his suitcase. Hook Hand led them down to the lake. Waves crashed against the rocks. Lanterns were passed out to everyone. Hiccup and Jack boarded one of the boats near the back. A kid with black hair and freckles joined them. Another kid with black hair and gray eyes boarded the boat with him. The four boys sat in silence until Jack spoke up.

"I'm Jack, and this is my friend Hiccup." Hiccup couldn't help but feel a little happier when Jack called him his friend. Back at home, he didn't have any close friends. _Maybe this year will be better than I thought it would be, _Hiccup thought.

"I'm Snotlout," the boy with the freckles said. "And this is my cousin Scablout." He pointed to Scablout with his thumbs. "And we're gonna be in Slytherin."

"How do you know that?" Hiccup asked. "They haven't even sorted any of us yet."

Scablout scoffed. "You're so stupid. We don't need to be sorted to know what house we're going to be in, idiot. Some people just _know_, unlike you idiots." Ice grew at Scablout's feet. "Hey! Who did that?" Jack and Hiccup exchanged glances with a smile. Snotlout stomped the ice away, but ended up hitting Scablout's foot. Scablout howled in pain and tackled Snotlout. The boat rocked back and forth, yet Jack made no move to stop the fight, nor did Hiccup. As the fight raged on, Jack saw movement from the corner of his eye. He turned and let out a gasp. A cloaked figure stood on the other side of the lake. As if the figure was controlling the water, part of a wave hit the boat, causing everyone to fall. When Jack looked again, the cloaked figure was gone. He looked at everyone else and held in his laugh. Scablout and Snotlout were both soaking wet. Hiccup was also having a hard time not laughing. Their faces ended up turning red.

"Oh, so you think this is _funny?" _Scablout snapped. "Just you wait! You'll feel the wrath of the Jorgensons soon enough!" Scabout and Snotlout quickly left the boat. Once they were gone, Jack turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, did you see that thing before?" He asked.

"See what thing?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"There was a figure over there a minute ago-" Jack pointed to the spot where the figure once stood. He narrowed his eyes. "Wait, it's gone! That's weird..." The boats started forward with a lurch and Jack sat back down. Snotlout and Scablout glared at Hiccup and Jack from the boat in front of them. It was honestly scary how much the two cousins looked alike. Hiccup shuddered. He'd hate it even more if the two Louts were twins. _That _would be scary. There was a small yelp and Hiccup's heart jumped. He knew who that yelp belonged to: Merida.

He had tried his best to hide his crush on Merida in the booth. Even though he only knew her for a couple hours, he already had a crush on her. _That's not creepy at all, Hiccup. _He scolded himself. Merida yelped again.

"There was a face in the water!" Merida exclaimed. Hook Hand chuckled.

"Oh, those were the mermaids. You don't have to worry about them!" He insisted. "Unless you pick a fight with them, they won't do you any harm. Quite friendly creatures, they are." Rapunzel urged Merida to sit back down.

"That's right, there's mermaids here," Hiccup said. "I completely forgot about the mermaids. They were mentioned in _Hogwarts, a History. _It said that the mermaids have inhabited the lake ever since the school was built. There was a small quarrel with them a few centuries ago, and some of the students ended up drowning." Hiccup cast a look at the dark, murky waters below he and his fellow classmates.

"Gee, I feel so safe now." Jack joked.

Hiccup ignored Jack and shivered. "It's so cold! Aren't you cold, Jack?"

"Not really." Jack shrugged. "The cold doesn't really bother me that much. I can control ice and all that other stuff, remember?"

"I forgot. So, uh, who taught it to you?" Hiccup asked. Jack frowned, as if he was deciding whether to tell Hiccup or not.

"To be honest...I don't know." Jack admitted after a pause. "I've had this power since I was a baby. At least that's what my mother says." He shrugged. "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this, okay? As much as I love attention on me, I would rather have it be because of my dashing good looks." Hiccup laughed and promised not to tell anyone. After a long twenty minutes, the boats finally arrived on shore. Everyone groaned when they realized they still had a way to go before they could reach the warm sanctuary of the castle.

"Hey, we're halfway there, though!" Rapunzel smiled. Even though she was soaking wet, she was still excited. She jumped and clapped her hands, but her wet hair weighed her down. "C'mon, Merida! Dragging your feet behind will make everything longer!"

"It's not my fault! My shoes are wet!" Merida exclaimed. "I knew I should have brought better shoes." She cursed herself. Rapunzel urged her to move along. Finally, they reached the castle. Hook Hand went his separate way. A new chaperon took his place. The chaperon was a very, very tall man. He had a very long white beard with twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello there, students!" The man boomed. He seemed to take all the first years by surprise. "I am Mr North, head of the Gryfindor house. We shall enter the great hall in a straight line." He put his hands on his hips and examined them all. "And I expect good behavior from all of you." Jack snorted at that. "I will call everyone up and put the Sorting Hat on you. When it calls your house, you will join your house table. Come!" Everyone filed into a straight line. North opened the doors and strolled right in. Merida kept her chin up high. She was nervous, but she refused to show it.

Another teacher came out with an old, wrinkly hat once all the first years entered. They put the old hat on the stool and went to join the other teachers at the staff table. Everyone waited in suspense for the Sorting Hat's new song. Finally, the hat opened it's mouth and bellowed:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts

A school for all

Whether you're short or whether you're tall

Gryfindor is for the brave of heart

And Ravenclaw is for the smart

Hufflepuff, a loyal friend

And Slytherin, they will ascend

Four houses

Four leaders

But who to choose?

And this is where I come to improve

Put me on and give it a try!

Your time here will certainly fly

Don't fret, just wait and celebrate

For today is an important date

For all

For _you_

Hogwarts, Hogwarts

The greatest of all

Hogwarts, Hogwarts

Standing proud and tall

The Sorting Hate bowed. Everyone clapped. North stood next to the Sorting Hat with a long list. He unraveled it. The list was so long it fell to the floor.

"Acosta, Nellie!" A girl with braids ran up to the stool. North put the hat on her.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. Everyone cheered as Nellie ran to her table.

"Alforo, Jamie!" A small boy took Jamie's place. The hat took a moment to decide.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It announced. Jamie took his place at his table. Time seemed to go on forever and ever when Merida heard her friend's name.

"Rapunzel, Corona!" Merida shot a comforting look at Rapunzel. Rapunzel took a deep breath and took her spot at the stool. The hat was placed on her, but it didn't say anything. Rapunzel shifted her feet uncomfortably. She bit her lip and squirmed.

Finally, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" Rapuzel squeaked with joy. She dashed over to the Ravenclaw table. More students went up. Merida counted who went to each house. Four went to Hufflepuff, three went to Gryfindor. Four went to Slytherin and one went to Ravenclaw. Finally, it was Merida's turn. She stood up straighter and marched to the stool. The hat was put on her.

"GRYFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Merida put the hat back and ran to her table. Merida and Rapunzel patiently waited for Hiccup to go up next. When he was called, Hiccup was shaking from his nervousness. The hat was placed on him.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Hiccup walked over to the Hufflepuff table. He received a warm welcome from his housemates. Finally, it was Jack's turn. Jack strolled up to the hat and placed it on him.

"SLYTHERIN!" Jack smirked and set the hat down. He jogged over to his table. Seven other students went before the Sorting Hat was taken away. Finally, the headmaster took his spot at the podium.

"Welcome, students!" Mr. Moon bellowed. "I am Manny Moon, the headmaster of this school. Now that you have been sorted into your houses, you will spend the most of your time in your house's common room when you do not have classes. Your houses are your family now, and you should treat them with respect. Moving on, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. The seventh corridor is also off limits, too, unless you would like to die a very painful death." Moon smiled. The students glanced at each other, as if they were saying _Is he serious? _Moon went on. "Mr Macintosh would also like me to remind everyone that you are not allowed to use magic in the corridors and to not drag dirt into the castle. Well." He clapped his hands together then spread his palms. "Before we eat, I just want to say one last thing: Tucket, kap, zizzle and vring! Dig in!"

Food of every kind appeared on the plates. All of the hungry students generously dug in. After about an hour, everyone was done eating. Moon stepped up to the podium again.

"Well, it's time to tuck in, everyone. Please follow your house leaders and your prefects to your common rooms. Goodnight!" Everyone stood up.

"Ravenclaw, over here!" A teach yelled. She had medium length green hair that faded into blue with a yellow streak. She wore a green dress that faded into a dark blue at the ends. Her eyes were a purplish pinkish color- it depended on where you stood. Everything about the teacher stood out as creative, from her large feathered earrings to her bow on her hip. "Ravenclaws, this way!" A bunch of Ravenclaws lined up behind her. "I am Ms Toothiana, and I am your house leader. I'm also the Charms teacher and the school's second nurse. If you ever have a question, ask the prefect or me. Follow me!" She sang. Rapunzel said goodbye to her other friends and anxiously followed Toothiana.

Merida followed Mr. North, Hiccup followed Mr. Sandman, and Jack followed Mr. Bunnymund. The only problem: Jack hated his house leader. He instantly knew that he and Bunny wouldn't get along. He went along, anyways. He didn't know where his common room was, so what choice did he have? Even worse, Snoutlout and Scablout were also in Slytherin. Jack slumped his shoulders. His hopes had been almost completely crushed, but the desire to see his new friends kept him going. He followed the Slytherins down the stairs, excited for tomorrow morning.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Was it bad? D: Anyways, it's time to reply to your reviews!

**donthavealogin: Thank you! C: I could see myself in Slytherin, actually**

**Guest2: Thanks! :D**

**Guest1: Same here. I could be in all houses, actually. Thank ya! CX**

Question:

**Which do you prefer: Old movies, or recent movies? Why?**


	3. 3: Enemies, Friends, and Dragons

A/N: FOUR REVIEWS?! SEVEN FAVORITES? ELEVEN FOLLOWS? THAT'S AMAZING! I just wanna say how amazing you guys are before I start c: So...You guys are amazing! :D Seriously, I've never gotten such a good reaction on a story before! Well, this is pretty much my first _published _story, but eh. Still, you guys are really amazing :D

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I don't ROTBTD.**

**Chapter 3**

**Enemies, Friends, and Dragons **

Hiccup woke up to his roommates shouting. The first signs of daylight were starting to creep against the the school grounds. _Why are they up so early? _Hiccup thought. _I guess they couldn't sleep? _He groaned and shoved his pillow over his head. Their voices were muffled, but nothing more. Hiccup silently complained to himself.

"We're starting with Charms tomorrow! It's _so_ obvious! Check your schedule!" Priscilla Manelthrope, a hot headed yet fiercely loyal Hufflepuff, shouted at Royden Pomfrey, a Hufflepuff who minded his own business. He remained calm and shuffled through his schedule. He pushed his black glasses against his nose.

"Your schedule is different than mine, Priscilla," Royden said. "You start with Charms with Professor Toothiana, and I start Potions with Professor Witch." He put his schedule back in the bag. "Go back to sleep, Priscilla. It's four AM." He yawned and crawled into his bed. Priscilla was blushing. She turned to Hiccup with a sour face.

"Sorry you had to see that," she said. "Royden was being incompetent, as usual." She huffed and crawled into bed. Hiccup yawned and rubbed his eyes, but when he tried to go back to sleep, he couldn't. Hiccup moaned and sat up. It must have been four-forty five AM now. A movement from the corner of his eye caught Hiccup's attention. He got out of bed and looked out the window. The first signs of winter frost were starting to crawl from the corners of the window. A large tree branch fell. At last, the long, sleepy silence which covered the cold grounds was broken. Hiccup gave a start and fell over. When Hiccup sat up, the branch was gone. Hiccup glanced at the door, as if he wanted to go out, then shook his head. _Probably just the trolls dad was telling me about. There's no need to go out. _Hiccup convinced himself. He shook his head and crawled back into bed. But when he closed his eyes, sleep didn't welcome him. In fact, he never got back to sleep at all.

* * *

Rapunzel sat on her bed brushing her hair. One stroke, two strokes, three... Time seemed to slow down while Rapunzel brushed her long, golden locks. Her green eyes glazed over until she heard a knock. She snapped back into her senses and called, "Come in!" Maeve Young, a down-to-earth and devoted friend, opened the door. She smiled at Rapunzel and held up two schedules sheet.

"We have our schedules for this morning. We both start out with our flying lesson, then you go to Transfiguration." Maeve handed her the schedule. "I'm going downstairs to eat some breakfast. See ya!" Maeve skipped away. Rapunzel shuffled through her schedule. _Flying lessons, double Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. _Rapunzel put the schedule in her pocket and went down to breakfast. Halfway there she met Jack.

"Hi, Jack!" Rapunzel smiled.

"Hey, Rapunzel. How's life treating you?" Jack rested his hands behind his head. His pockets were open and his hair was messy. He obviously woke up late.

"Oh, Hogwarts is _wonderful!" _Rapunzel exclaimed. "I have the nicest roommates. Maeve and I are already best friends! What about you?" She asked with a smile. Jack grunted and rolled his eyes.

"It could be worse, I guess. Bunny, my house leader, and I don't exactly get along, and those two Louts ended up being in my house," Jack complained. "But I've met some pretty cool people. What do you have first hour?"

"Flying lessons. You?"

"Charms." The waft of warm eggs, buttery rolls, juicy bacon, and the scents of other delicious food floated into Jack's head. He stopped to take it all in. "Man, that smells good." Rapunzel agreed with a nod. They went their separate ways and headed to their spots at their table.

Merida was already eating french toast with her friend Kurt Dervall. They were discussing about what they would do first once they started their classes.

"I have Potions first hour. I hope one of my friends are in there." Merida took a bite out of her bagel. "What about you? Make any friends?"

"Well, you're one of them, obviously. Let's see, I'm friends with Nemo Pippins, Aliah Kuvel, uhm.." With his toast in his mouth, Kurt counted on his fingers. "I've made fifteen friends today. Wow, I've been ani-social lately." Merida choked on her bagel.

"_Fifteen?" _She exclaimed. "In a _day_!" Kurt looked confused.

"I usually get a lot more friends. But since you're a great friend, that's okay!" Kurt stole her bagel.

"Hey! Give me my bagel!" Merida laughed and lunged for it. Someone cleared their throat behind them. Merida and Kurt turned their heads and immediately stopped fighting when they saw North. "Oh, um, hello, Professor North!" Merida greeted.

"Are you going to give the bagel back to Ms. Dunbrooch, ?"

"Uh, of course, Professor North." Kurt seemed shocked that his teacher had already remembered his name. He gave Merida's bagel back to her.

"Good. Have a good breakfast, you two." North walked back to the staff table. Merida and Kurt looked at each other for a minute, then burst into laughter. Someone snorted behind them. A wave of rotten fish smell combined with body odor hit Merida and Kurt. They gagged and coughed. Kurt pretended to pass out and die, which made Merida giggle.

"You must be friends with Horrible Hiccup," Snoutlout said and puffed his chest out. Merida opened her mouth to reply, but Snoutlout cut her off. "How do I know? I'm the wonderful, amazing, handsome man with a gigantic-"

"Ego?" Kurt smirked. He and Merida laughed.

"Hey, I recognize you. You're a Dunbrooch!" Scablout pointed at Merida's red hair. "It's obvious. Anyone with unruly red hair and ugly faces like that _has _to be a Dunbrooch." He smirked. Merida stood up, but Kurt ushered her back down. "I forgot the short temper, too. You're nothing like Horrible Hiccup; you're worse!"

"'Horrible Hiccup'? That's funny, considering it's coming from you!" Merida snapped.

"Oooh! Monkey Merida's so _scary!" _Scablout and Snotlout started laughing. Merida cracked her knuckles and growled. She stood up so fast that her goblet tipped over. Orange juice dripped down the side of the wooden table. A few students abandoned their activities and decided to watch the fight. Snotlout started rolling his shoulder and lightly jumping from foot to foot. "Oh, you think you can hit me? _Try." _He took out his wand and continued to jump from foot to foot.

"It's time for class," Kurt said behind them. Merida looked around and saw that everyone was leaving. She frowned, shot a nasty glare at the Louts, then picked up her bag and left with Kurt. "So, who's Hiccup?" Kurt asked. "He a friend?" Merida nodded. Kurt took out his schedule. "Let's see... I have Herbology first hour, and you have potions." He slipped his schedule back into his pocket. "Good luck with that. I hear Professor Witch only expects the best from her students, even if they're new." They said goodbye to each other and went to class.

* * *

Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes. _One more class after this, and school's over. _He started to doodle on the corner of his paper. History of Magic was definitely not Jack's favorite class. Professor MacGuffin's voice was deep and resonated throughout the room, which only made Jack sleepier. His eyes started to close. When he was just about to drift off into a dreamless sleep, the bell rang. He quickly packed up his stuff and speed walked out of the room. _Finally, time for Defense Against the Dark Arts! _He thought excitedly, now wide awake. When he walked into the classroom, he was glad to see Rapunzel sitting next to an empty desk. All of of her books were neatly stacked in front of her. Jack couldn't help but smile. _She brought _all _her books? I can see why she was placed in Ravenclaw._ Rapunzel finally noticed him and smiled back. Jack sat down next to her._  
_

"Hey, Punz! Long time no see!"

"It's only been a couple hours, Jack," Rapunzel replied. "I've heard that this class is filled with mysteries. I bet it's amazing!" Rapunzel's eyes lit up with excitement. "You know, I heard that they-"

"Punz, slow down!" Merida exclaimed from behind them. Rapunzel and Jack craned their necks and saw Hiccup and Merida. "I already have enough stuff crammed into my brain." She collapsed in her seat next to Jack.

"I didn't know we all had last hour together." Hiccup sat down next to Rapunzel. "I'm glad though. I already had to deal with Snotlout twice today." He groaned.

"Ooh, I hate them! They've already given nicknames to Hiccup and I." Merida grunted.

"They've already given a name to me, too." Rapunzel tucked her hair behind her ear and took out a quill.

"What?" Merida growled. "I swear, I'm going to hex them so much their mothers won't even recognize them!" Merida made a violent motion with her hands, as if she was strangling someone. "What did they name you, anyways?" She rested a fist on the desk, yet she still looked like she was about to kill someone. A group of girls were approaching them, yet stopped when they say Merida's murderous glare. They grumbled and chose to sit a few sits behind Jack. Rapunzel sighed.

"They named me, 'Rapunzel the Reject'," Rapunzel replied sadly.

"Ah, don't listen to them, Punz." Hiccup smiled. "They just want to stir up trouble."

"Hiccup is right. It's not worth listening to them." Jack encouraged. Rapunzel smiled at them gratefully.

"Alright! Alright! Stop staring in each other's eyes! Class is starting!" Professor Dingwall exclaimed. Rapunzel and Jack blushed an unearthly red.

"We weren't doing anything!" They claimed.

"That's what they all say." Dingwall dropped a pile of books on his dusty desk and surveyed the class with narrow eyes. He smelt of dust and smoke. His robes were stained with various substances that looked like mustard, tarter sauce, and dried blood. His clothes were ripped near the edges, but the rest looked fine. His brown eyes were like a vultures; dark and alert. His hands were clenched. Everyone about Professor Dingwall screamed "paranoid". "I am Professor Dingwall. I'm here to teach you about the foulest creatures that roam on Earth, and how to protect yourself from them." He flicked his wand towards the chalkboard. "Copy down the targets for this year." For the next five minutes, the only sounds were quills moving and Dingwall walking up and down the aisles. Finally, everyone was done taking notes. "About time!" He scoffed. "Now, it's time to learn the _Confundus Charm. _Move your wand like this." He pointed his wand at a boy. "And say, '_Confundo!'" _The boy shuddered and looked around.

"Huh...?" He continued to look around wildly. Dingwall put his hands on his hips and barked a laugh, obviously impressed by himself.

"Now, divide into pairs and practice the charm on each other! Go!" Rapunzel and Merida paired together while Jack and Hiccup became partners. All around the room were shouts of _"Confundo!" _The only person who managed to achieve the spell was Hiccup. "Good job, lad!" Professor Dingwall slapped Hiccup hard on the back so hard, Hiccup stumbled and nearly fell over. "Everyone, get back to your desks!" He barked. "Now!" The students did as told, yet, for some reason, they listened with less enthusiasm than before. They were clearly expecting more than this... _unique _teacher. Professor Dingwall lectured about dangerous creatures for almost the rest of the hour. He would often call upon students to help him act out what a monster would do. Merida was unfortunate to be one of them.

"Ah, Ms Tippit! Come up here!" Dingwall ordered and pointed at Merida.

"Uh, my name is Merida Dunbrooch," Merida replied. "Sir," she added.

"Oh, you're just shy, Tippit! Come on up here!" With a grumble, Merida complied. She stood next to him awkwardly. She scanned the class when she spotted something strange. Snoutlout, Scablout, and a boy with an insane glint in his eyes were in the back of the classroom. They looked like they were trying their best not to laugh. It was obvious by the mischievous grin on their faces that something was about to go horribly wrong.

Merida quickly found out what it was. Something exploded under Dingwall's desk. Dingwall shrieked, fell back, and broke a student's desk. Merida was knocked down by the force. The desk was immediately set aflame and slowly devoured by the green inferno. A rotten stench of old milk and stinky feet quickly spread throughout the classroom. Dingwall howled with absolute fury. Merida had picked herself up and brushed off the dirt. Bits of ash stained her cheek. The other students held their noses, but the "fun" wasn't over yet. The green inferno had soon turned into a dark, purple mush. It burnt the floor and slowly made its way towards the frightened students. Merida could have sworn she heard the boy with the crazy eyes say, "I don't think it was supposed to do that". Merida quickly joined her fellow students on top of the desks.

Although the damage had been removed, Professor Dingwall's pride and patience had been damaged beyond repair. He kept saying he could have done something about the matter. He mostly ranted about how he would have the little "stupid, trickster expelled before he could even say his stupid-He growled something that made several students gasp-"alibi!" He breathed heavily. "Powell!" He pointed to Jack. "Explain to me what Red Caps are, where they live and why!"

Jack looked taken back with the question. "Uhh," he replied, "isn't Red Caps saved for third years?"

"Pollywosh!" Dingwall snapped. Jack didn't exactly know what that meant, but he guessed it didn't mean, "That's okay!"

"Well, it is, so I can't help you out there." He shrugged. "Sorry, sir." Professor Dingwall looked like he was about to rip someone's head off.

"Can _no one _tell me about Red Caps?" He breathed heavily. Rapunzel raised a shaking hand. She was obviously frightened of Dingwall when he was this angry of a state.

"Sir, Redcaps are small, elfish creatures who usually inhabit any place where there's been bloodshed," she answered. "They use the victim's blood to dye their hats red, which is what they get their name from. If their hat dries out, they die." She finished. Dingwall was obviously impressed.

"Finally, someone knows! I've been asking this question all day and no one has answered it!" Some students exchanged glances with each other. The bell finally rung. "Your homework is to keep practicing the Confundus Charm. Now off with ya!" He barked. Needless to say, the students didn't waste their time leaving. Hiccup cursed to himself when he realized that he forgot a book back in the classroom. He bid goodbye to his friends and jogged back. When he entered the classroom, the teacher wasn't there. It looked like Professor Dingwall, had left in a hurry, too. Hiccup's curiosity spiked, but he ignored it. Dinner was more tempting to him than heading after a teacher. He went to grab his book when he saw _it._

A pair of glowing green eyes. Hiccup yelped and fell backwards. His book fell on his stomach, and a chair tipped over.

_What are you doing here, human? _Hiccup sworn he heard something say, but no one was in the room but him. He clutched his heart and quickly grabbed his book, before bolting out of the room. He ran out of breath halfway to the Great Hall. The idea of sitting down to eat was tempting, but Hiccup wanted to find out _what _he saw only minutes ago. He went to his dorm, dropped off his stuff and headed out. On his way, he saw Priscilla shouting at Royden again. It looked like she was having another argument with him. Hiccup quickly snuck past them and quickened his pace, but was caught when he bumped a table and a vase fell down. Hiccup quickly apologized, but Priscilla wasn't interested. She thrust a paper bag into his arms, shouted something, and turned back to Royden. Hiccup, amazed at his luck, didn't waste any time and sped away. Finally, he reached the spot where he last saw the green eyes. After he looked around, he noticed a few things.

There was large footprints on the ground that didn't belong to any human, nor any beast within the Forbidden Forest. Many of the tree's branches looked like it had been ripped off by something big. The animal was obviously hungry, but it seemed the branches weren't sufficient enough for its large appetite. Finally, there was little drops of blood leading into the forest. The creature was obviously wounded. Hiccup ventured out as far as he could before he stopped. It finally hit him.

He was in the Forbidden Forest. _The _Forbidden Forest, where monsters roam and devour anything they find to shreds. Hiccup slowly backed up, but hit a tree. He could have sworn that tree wasn't there before. It was then that Hiccup realized that _none _of these trees were here before. A memory popped into his head.

_"Myrtidoulas are predator trees that are able to move on their own," Professor Witch said. "They're very smart when it comes to capturing their prey. They trap their prey in a tight circle soundlessly. It takes them about thirty seconds before they eat their prey. When they're close enough, they whip out their venomous roots and strike them!" She said gleefully. _

Hiccup's face drained of color. Not good. _Not _good. They had barely learned anything from Defense Against the Dark Arts class, besides the Confundus Charm, which Hiccup doubted could help in this situation. He racked his brain for more information. _"Dragons are immune to their venom, and their tough hide is ideal for fighting Myrtidoulases. In fact the venom actually_ helps _the dragon!._.." Hiccup didn't have a dragon, so that was worthless. _"There's a special charm that repels them away, but we can save that for another day." _Hiccup groaned. If he ever made it through this, he'd make sure to give Professor Witch a good knock on the head. Hiccup gave a yelp when one tree moved closer. The others followed. Hiccup gulped. He had to think of something to get out of here. Dive between the trees? No, there was too many branches, and the trees would probably just block him off. Run to the top of the tree and jump off? Hiccup couldn't help but snort. No, he could much less climb a rope back in gym class. Confundus Charm? He had a feeling that it would probably bounce off of the bark.

One of the roots whipped out of the ground and shot for Hiccup. _Well, _he thought, _this is going to hurt a lot. _He shut his eyes and waited for the impact. Instead, he heard an inhuman shriek of pain from the tree. Hiccup dared to open his eyes, and almost wanted to close them again. A large, black dragon was fighting the Mytridoulas tree in front of Hiccup. The dragons teeth were sharp enough to break the stone-hard branches in half. The other trees got the message and backed off. Hiccup's eyes narrowed at the sight of one of the branches on the ground. They were identical to the marks on the rest of the broken branches before. The dragon snorted angrily at the tree and turned to Hiccup. The dragon'a pupils constricted, and it started its way towards Hiccup. He was forced against the tree.

"Uhh, I don't have anything!" Hiccup breathed. The dragon titled his head to the side, its eyes staring at Hiccup's dress robes. "You want something?" Hiccup stood up straighter and heard the crinkling of the bag. He hesitantly took out the bag and opened it. Inside was a fish that looked like it had been stained with food coloring. _Why would Priscilla have _this? Hiccup thought. The dragon sat in front of Hiccup and wiggled impatiently. His tongue was so long it hit his green eyes. Hiccup held out the fish for the dragon to take. The dragon opened its mouth, yet it had no teeth. "Strange," Hiccup said. "I thought you had-" The dragon suddenly chomped the fish and gulped it down. "Teeth." Hiccup finished. "I think I'll call you Toothless." Toothless replied with a smile.

_So, you're the human I saw earlier. _

"Gah!" Hiccup shouted. "Okay, so I now I'm hearing voices aga-Hey, where're you going?" Toothless was heading the other way. He motioned Hiccup to follow. "Hey!" Hiccup chased after Toothless as they headed further into the forest.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand that's another chapter done! I'm sorry for the month-long wait. I've been doing state tests, and haven't had much time for anything else :/. Not to mention my computer crashed, so I had to write half of this all over again. *Sigh* I promise there will be more Jack next chapter, though! Also..

**I am looking for Beta Readers! If anyone is interested, please PM me!** Okay, time to reply to reviews!

**changeofhearts505: **I agree. A good movie everyone once in a while is nice c:

**Question: Which character from your favorite manga, anime, or movie would you be?**


End file.
